This application proposes to establish a new Multipurpose arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center at The University of Pittsburgh (PITT-MAC), to further enhance and expand ongoing interdisciplinary programs for arthritis and musculoskeletal disease research within the institution. The foundation for this application is an existing research base of 47 investigators, representing 13 Departments and 4 Schools of the University, organized into 9 Research Programs that encompass 98 projects focused directly upon arthritis, autoimmune, and musculoskeletal diseases. This research base is currently funded by $10,719,753 annual and $53,434,202 total direct costs. The goals and objectives of the PITT-AC application are 1) to encourage a multidisciplinary research approach to arthritis and musculoskeletal disease problems; 2) to stimulate innovative directions and capabilities in clinical and basic biomedical research; 3) to encourage young investigators to develop carers in arthritis research and established investigators in other fields to apply their expertise to musculoskeletal research issues; 4) to promote the transfer and dissemination of new knowledge on the causes, treatment and, ultimately, prevention of rheumatic disease; and 5) to perform research and evaluation of new programs, techniques or methodologies for the education or arthritis health professionals, patients, families of patients and the public. to achieve these goals, this PITT-MAC application proposes a central Administrative Unit designed to provide an organizational framework and vehicle for rapid exchange of information (Internet-based system) among investigators, clinicians and trainees. Four Development and Feasibility Studies focused upon molecular mechanisms and novel therapeutic approaches to arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases, two Education, Epidemiology, and Health Services research projects investigating ~Menstrual Cycling and Disease Activity in Systemic Lupou Erthematosus (SLE) and ~Bone Loss in Vertebral Fractures in Older Men~, respectively, and two Core Facilities (Molecular Biology Core, and Biostatistics and Data Management Core) to provide more integrated, efficient, cost-effective, and rapid services for well-documented common needs of many PITT-MAC investigators. Successful realization of these efforts will coincide with Institutional plans to establish a new Arthritis Institute at The University of Pittsburgh.